The Hale sisters
by Taken2018
Summary: read to find out


**The Hale Sister's**

 **~Summary~**

 **What if on the night Rosalie was killed she wasnt alone? What if she had an identical twin sister named Isabella Hale? What if they were both changed by Carlisle that night? What if emmett wasnt by himself in the woods but his brother was there as well? What if his brother name was David? Well Read to find my wonderful readers.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Isabella P.O.V:**

HI,My name is Isabella Hale and I have a twin named Rosalie Hale,but I call her Rose. Well basically its a we are 18 years old. We have really long and really gorgeous platinum blonde hair that goes down to our waist.

We are also 5'10 and have an hour glass figure. Our eyes are what catches every ones attention they are violet with specks of lavender, and gold in since we reached our preteens we were known to be the most beautiful girls in Rochester. Our parents had took notice of that and used it to their own gain. Where ever we went people stopped and stared. My sister and I never mind the attention though we just basked in the us vain call us shallow but that's just the way we were raised. We liked that girls had envy in their eyes, and that boys looked at us with lust. I was brought out of my thoughts by my sister coming into my room and asking me a question.

"Sis what do you think of this one?" Rosie said putting on a ruby red dress that reached the ground.

"That one is your color . It looks so much better on you. Oh who am i kidding you look gorgeous in anything. " I said

"Thank you Belle. That dress you have goes with your black and red diamond heels with your hair done in a bun." she replied.

Today mother thought it would be ok for a morning scroll since there are rumors about a civen that are far more beautiful than my sister and I.

"Thanks sister and you will look swell in your dress with your red diamond heels and your hair done in a curls. " I said.

"Thank you sis." Rosie replied.

An hour or two later, We (My mother, sister, and me) were walking in town. As usual me and rose got our usual stares, but thats when we spotted the new family that moved into town. As soon as mother seen them she dragged us close to them and began to talk probably trying to show rose and I off to the new family.

"Hi, Welcome to Rochester. I'm Lillian Hale and these are my daughters Isabella and Rosalie Hale." she introduces.

When they looked at us, they had gasped at our beauty and we just smiled. After they recovered, the blonde man introduced his family.

"Thank you. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and our son Edward."

As my mother opened her mouth talking to the parents my mind drifted off thinking about me and my sister's wedding thats coming up. Oh did I forget to mention that well me and my sister have the most untouchable men and Rochester. Royce King II and Damon King.I still cant believe we were lucky enough to be their brides. I don't know how long I was in my thoughts but I was brought back to the world by my sister looking at me worriedly.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Yea just thinking about the wedding." I told her

"Yeah me too I can't wait until we marry them and start a family. " She said.

As we were talking I notice that the son edward looked at us with disdain. That was what shocked me no one and I mean no-one has ever looked at us like that. When Rose noticed I didn't reply, she followed my line of sight to see who I was looking at.

"What's his problems we didn't do a thing to him but you know what whatever." my sister said.

I agreed with her about that Edward's opinion didn't matter but before I could utter a word my eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said in my ear.

"BABY!" I squealed in delight while turning around.

I jumped on him giving him a passionate kiss on the lips until I heard mother clear her throat.

"Sorry Mother." I told her as an apology.

"It's alright dear just don't do it again." she said to me.

Then she turned back to her conversation with the Cullen family.

I looked at Damon and asked "What are you doing here? I thought you had to be at the bank with your father today."

"Well I did after a while I thought that maybe I spend time with you before the wedding happens." He told me.

"Awe that's sweet." I told him, "But babe me and my sister have to go to Vera's since tomorrow's the day of the wedding. I'm sorry squeaks."

"It's alright maybe next time plus me and my brother are having a bachelor party. "


End file.
